The invention relates to an insert for a dish basket of an automatic dishwasher.
From the German patent DE 36 41 020 an insert for a dish basket in an automatic dish washer is known for cleaning and drying silverware pieces and small dishes. Here, at least one dish basket is provided with a silverware basket, that can be inserted therein, having openings for the penetration of dish washing liquid in the floor of the silverware basket and the walls of the silverware basket, respectively. The insert is provided with several insert compartments separated from one another by dividing walls. Additionally, a tray may be inserted into the basket floor of the dish basket, having additional openings for silverware pieces to be hung and/or fasteners and/or retainers for small dishes, or may be loaded into the dish basket in a lid-like fashion.
The dish basket known has an even usable height throughout in spite of the differently big and/or long silverware pieces. Some silverware pieces stand in the inserted compartments, others, particularly small parts, are hanging from the openings of the tray. The hanging ones, and the contacting silverware pieces as well, are critical regarding the run-off of drops of dish washing liquid, developing drying spots at those points of the silverware pieces, at which they contact the insert.
In the German publication 195 40 610 and 195 40 611, trays, also called etageres, for dish baskets in an automatic dish washer are described, which may be mounted firmly to the dish basket and/or arranged loosely respectively, being inserts for cleaning and drying of silverware pieces and/or small dishes.